


Lewy happy?

by TheShhhSpot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/pseuds/TheShhhSpot
Summary: Lewis wants a quiet place to relax but his motorhome is not giving him that vibe, so where does he go? The drivers briefing room...but he soon finds out he was not the first person to think about going there too.





	Lewy happy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tiny Drivers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915402) by [MerlinSpecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter). 
  * Inspired by [First Days, Friendships & Fears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763414) by [siriuslywinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester). 



> I got inspired by @siriuslywinchester's Baby!F1 series and @MerlinSpecter's "Tiny drivers" work. I came up with this story after i saw a person selling those mats with racing circuits drawn on them and saw that picture of Marcus when he was like 8 years old, he is supposed to be around 4 in this story. Anyways, i hope you like it!

Lewis needed to think, he needed a quiet, clear space before the weekend started and his motorhome just wasn’t providing him that kind of energy, so what did he do? Go to the drivers briefing room. He was sure it was completely empty and he doubted anyone else would go there at that hour...well, he was apparently wrong for he saw Sebastian walking in the exact same direction as he was, motive clear. And well, Lewis was not about to go back, he said he was going to get into that room and he was, and apparently, Sebastian had the exact same thought in his head since he reached towards the door at the same time Lewis did.  
They entered the room with just a nod of acknowledgement but stopped as soon as they reached the place where chairs would usually be. There was a blonde toddler sitting on a mat on the floor playing with some cars and what seemed like some big LEGO blocks, there was a mango juice box next to him from which he sipped contently before leaving it back on the ground and getting back to ordering the colorful blocks. There was a gym bag next to the kid and from what they could see it had more blocks and some small bottles of water.  
The drivers just stared at each other confused. “Uh, is he yours?” Lewis turned to Sebastian, who just shock his head.  
Lewis decided to get close to the little kid who hadn't seem to have noticed them. “Hey buddy, where are your parents?” Lewis asked the toddler who stared at him and then giggled. “Lewy Lewy!” He said and offered him one of his toy cars.  
“What are you doing? Racing?” Lewis asked as he sat next to the toddler on the floor. He grabbed the car from the kids little hands and realized it was a small replica of Senna’s McLaren, in fact all of the cars, Lewis counted four, were small replicas.  
“Ja!” The toddler answered happily and picked a small replica of last year’s Mercedes.  
“Alright, let’s race” Lewis said, a smile on his face, he felt happy all of the sudden.  
The toddler turned to Sebastian and offered him one of the toy cars too, a replica of what Lewis thought was the Ferrari Sebastian had raced with last year.  
“Sebs Sebs, race too” he said happily, Sebastian saw the car and laughed sitting at the other side of the little kid “Alright, let’s do this!”

The mat had the drawing of a circuit on it, full with its pit stop and a space for the imaginary fans that would be watching an extraordinary race where some cars flew and others overtook each other while racing backwards...it remembered Lewis of a carpet he and his brother used to have as kids.  
They played for about thirty minutes, it was strange in a pleasant way, rivalry forgotten until it was just them and the little kid who moved his car carefully around the drawn circuit.  
Lewis spun his McLaren replica around the circuit, “oh here we go last lap to see who is this years world champion!” He said and turned to Sebastian who just laughed, he was apparently as entertained as he was and that gave him a feeling of happiness and relaxation. “Not so fast! Here comes the Ferrari and-“ he turned to see the blonde toddler making his way towards them with the Mercedes replica “oh no, how is that Mercedes overtaking so fast?” He said and pretended to be shocked, it was easy to tell he had kids at home. The toddler just giggled and cheered as his car crossed the finish line first followed by both Senna’s McLaren and the 2017 Ferrari, what a race!  
“Good job mate” Lewis cheered “you got the tittle!”  
“I did! I did!” The kid happily cheered while Sebastian took two small bottles of water and one mango juice from the bag next to the kid and gave it to them “You ready for the champagne?” The kids eyes seemed to glow out of happiness and he stood up taking the juice. Sebastian gave one of the bottles to Lewis, who just made an appreciative hum and whispered “Thanks, I didn’t want to break the diet” “Lets be glad his parents packed bottles of water too” The German chuckled and Lewis just laughed quietly.  
The three of them drank their drinks and listened as the little kid told them about how fast his toy car was, it was easy to tell that his first language wasn’t English, he slipped words that for Lewis sounded a lot like German. “Are you from Germany?” Lewis asked and the kid shook his head “I don’t think thats German” Sebastian said to Lewis, the kid just smiled wide, white crooked teeth showing making him look adorable and went to pick something from the gym bag. He took a moose plushie with a Swedish flag from it and showed it to them proudly “Sverige, Sweden!” He said and proceeded to tell them about how beautiful his home was.  
“Isn’t it strange that they left him so long without an adult supervision?” Lewis told Sebastian while the little kid played with one of the blocks and a car “I know, it’s really a strange-“ suddenly he turned around to face the Brit “Wait! One of the guys is also Swedish, isn’t he” Sebastian suddenly said. Lewis looked at him and then nodded “yes, he’s with Sauber I think, do you think the kid is his?” Sebastian shook his head "no he doesn't have kids” Lewis was thoughtful for a moment “little brother?” “Maybe?” Sebastian shrugged.  
“Maybe we can ask him” Lewis said standing up. 

“Hey, lets go look for your parents okay?” The German said and the toddler looked at Sebastian offering his hand for him to grab and took it. They walked through the pit lane, both getting strange looks as they saw the two world champions walk around with a blonde toddler who seemed to be afraid of so many people that he also grabbed Lewis’ hand.  
They got to the Sauber’s garage and found one of the engineers. “Hello, uh, look we found this kid alone, he is Swedish, we are looking for his parents and we were wondering if Marcus could talk to him to help us find them” Sebastian asked politely as Lewis carried the Kid who was dozing off, blonde head on his shoulder, the engineer nodded “wait here” he said and disappeared through a door only to come back with a tall brunette, who looked at them with a confused expression that turned into one of surprise when he saw the kid asleep on Lewis’ arms. “Hi, uh, we were looking for Marcus, we found this kid playing by himself and he is Swedish-“ in that moment an agitated looking Charles entered the garage “Alex! I can’t find Marcus, I left him in the drivers room, since it was the safest and most quiet place I could think of, and i know you said not to leave him alone, but there was this media commitment I didn’t remember I had and I thought it would be just ten minutes but they turned into forty minutes and I came back and I can’t find him and oh my god thank god there he is” Charles finished as he turned and saw Lewis Hamilton and Sebastian Vettel holding a sleeping Marcus.  
“Uh what the hell is going on?” Lewis asked quietly as not to disturb the kids sleep but the toddler anyway stirred in his arms. “Did you hear that some of the drivers turned into toddlers for a while and then turned back to normal a few days ago?” Marcus’ personal trainer said.  
“Yes I thought that was fixed”  
“It is fixed, but there was a delay of effects on our blonde driver right here” Alex nodded towards the swede who just clung to Lewis’ shirt without opening his eyes. “I think he really likes you” Charles said cheerfully.  
“Marcus? Är du vaken?” Alex whispered taking the little swede from Lewis’ arms. The toddler opened his blue eyes and upon seeing Alex he gave a big smile. “Alex! Jag spelade meg bilars and Lewy and Sebs played with me while I waited for Charles” He said in a sleepy tone.  
“Thank you for looking after him, he likes to wander if he gets stressed”  
“That’s why we decided to take him to the drivers briefing room, the noise of the garage was making him nervous” Charles continued, he had a worried expression on his face “I’m sorry I left him alone” he said turning to Alex who just smiled.  
“It’s okay, you had to go with the media, I know how that is, besides he wouldn’t have gone with a stranger and Lewis and Sebastian here made a good job on keeping an eye on him” He said as he put Marcus on the ground, the little swede just reached for his pocket and produced the small replica of Senna’s McLaren Lewis had played with earlier.  
“Lewy, can keep car, yes?” He said, looking at both his trainer and the Brit.  
“It’s his favorite, he likes car and Lewy happy with car” he continued and offered the car for Lewis to take.  
Lewis took it and smiled.  
“Lewy happy?” Marcus asked expectantly. He nodded. “Thanks man” he said holding the replica “Lewy happy” he added and ruffled the kids hair as Marcus smiled wide and reached for Alex’s hand.  
“Alright, we’ll get going then” Sebastian said. “Don’t worry, if we find him wandering again we’ll take care of him”  
“Thanks guys” Charles said and walked towards the motorhome along with the Swedes.  
“How cute was that!” Sebastian beamed as they walked towards their respective motor homes.  
“Uh uh” Lewis said, smile still on his face.  
He was happy, more happy than he thought he would be after finding an empty drivers briefing room for him to relax. In that moment he was glad it hadn’t been empty at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, any similarities with reality are a mere coincidence.


End file.
